What The Hell!
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Atticus Rhodes oneshot


[Story Start]

Abigail worked carefully at the worksheet Dr Crowler had set the class to do. For her, the questions were easy – simple. Where could you go wrong? But looking around the classroom where some of other pupils were goofing round, it was quite clear that it was quite the contrary for some.

"Atticus Rhodes! Take off that ridiculous hat and do some work! Is it any wonder how you ever became an Obelisk Blue student?" Dr Crowler suddenly yelled angrily – you could've almost sworn a vein was going to pop out of his head.

Abigail sighed quietly and shook her head. Atticus Rhodes was a very well-known Obelisk Blue student at Duel Academy – he was friendly, easy going and what's more: his natural charm made him very increasingly popular with the ladies.

But right now, her attention was trying to remain focused on her work. Secretly, she found Atticus quite funny – with his quirky little smile, you just couldn't help but smile with him too. Abigail looked up again and saw Atticus pulling funny faces behind Dr Crowler's back, and she gave a secretive half smile.

But unfortunately for Atticus, Dr Crowler caught him as he turned round. Everyone in the classroom began to struggle to hide their laughter as the grumpy teacher went from a fantastic shade of scarlet to a magnificent puce. _Uh oh…_ Abigail thought as she kept her head down.

"THAT'S IT! ATTICUS RHODES – GO AND SIT NEXT TO ABIGAIL BAKER AND STAY SILENT!" Dr Crowler roared so loudly that even Atticus looked stunned for minute. Abigail wasn't really surprised; Dr Crowler was constantly moving the 'trouble makers' round the classroom, trying to sit them next to someone who he considered sensible. Abigail happened to be one of them.

"That's ok teach! I'm quite happy to sit next to an attractive looking girl." And with that, Atticus turned round to give Abigail a wink – feeling slightly flattered, Abigail didn't really say anything and looked away as she felt herself flush slightly.

Abigail's eyes then swivelled slowly to one side to watch a now grinning Atticus walk up the stairs towards a seat directly next to her. As he sat down next to her, Abigail felt her heart race slightly. "Hi! What's your name again? Abigail, right?" Atticus gave Abigail a friendly smile. It seems that Mr. Rhodes may prove to be a bit of a distraction.

* * *

><p>"Urgh! For goodness sake, this is getting ridiculous! I can't ever get anything done!" Abigail growled with impatience as she looked the numerous bits of work before her on her bed – work that she was meant to complete in class AND homework. Not good.<p>

Despite the fact that Abigail did her best to ignore Atticus, he always found ways to distract her from her work. And the past 2 weeks had now become unbearable: she constantly had to catch up where she left off; Dr Crowler was getting very annoyed with her.

But even so, she couldn't help but feel…exhilarated every time Atticus wanted her attention. He constantly chatted to her, and sometimes they even had conversation! There was just endless things to talk about with him and she couldn't help but want to talk to him.

He was just so charming and his award winning smile was beginning to make her melt…_Oh for goodness sake! Get a grip of yourself you lovesick puppy,_ Abigail scolded herself, forcing herself to remember that Atticus had been a grade A* pain the ass looked at her clock. 2:06 am.

"Oh man…" Abigail groaned. She really needed to get some sleep, but with all this work to do: it was any wonder she was able to stay awake. She couldn't push herself any longer; she really needed to rest. Otherwise she got the feeling that she might collapse once and for all…!

"Woah! I'm outa here!" Abi woke with a start, leaping out of bed to get ready for school. Although she felt much better after having a longer sleep than she had ever done from the past couple of weeks, she couldn't swallow the overwhelming dread of facing Dr Crowler's wrath because she hadn't finished her work…

* * *

><p>"ABIGAIL BAKER! This is an utter disgrace – EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Dr Crowler bellowed at Abigail, rendering her to a stunned silence. Dr Crowler by nature was easily irritated and very intolerant – but she had never experienced him being so angry with her before.<p>

Fuming inside, Abigail said through gritted teeth, "I went to sleep." The answer, whilst simple and anything but offensive, seemed to be the tipping point for Abigail's hot headed teacher. A pressure point on his head was clearly visible now as Dr Crowler went from scarlet to puce. _Here we go…_

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU COULDN'T FINISH YOU'RE WORK BECAUSE YOU WENT TO SLEEP? INEXCUSABLE! Get to your seat this instance, and I don't want to hear another word from you! And rest assured, there will be punishment for this behaviour!" Dr Crowler finished with a sudden stop to take a breath and sit back down again to calm himself down.

Abigail flushed bright red with humiliation and felt her ears burn. She turned sharply on her heel and went swiftly to her seat, sitting on it with an extra thump to let people know that she wasn't to be tampered with – or at least to anyone who was sensible enough to spot it.

Unfortunately for Atticus, he completely missed the cue. Least to be said, his next distraction might cause a bit of an uproar. "_Abi…ABI!_" Atticus hissed quietly, tapping Abigail's shoulder lightly. Despite the fact that Atticus was met with a very cold glare, he did not back off.

"_What?_" Abigail hissed back irritably, batting Atticus' hand away from her shoulder. One thing she had noticed over the past few weeks was that each time Atticus' got close to her, he seemed to be making a habit of making her nervous.

Her stomach would feel like loads of butterflies were fluttered around in there, and her cheeks would feel like they were burning up. Atticus, using his trade mark cheekiness, would flash her sneaky but flirtatious smile that made Abigail tingle. She eventually knew that she was becoming very attracted to the devastatingly handsome Mr Rhodes.

But right now, Abigail really had to concentrate on not losing her cool as Atticus was moving closer to her. She held her breath as he moved his right up next to her ear so she could feel his warm breath brush lightly across her earlobe. She gave a small, involuntary shudder.

"_Why are you ignoring me?_" Atticus murmured softly, his soft fingertips slowly running through her soft blond hair. Abigail fought hard not to close her eyes and enjoy the sensation of having Atticus being so close to her.

But then she quickly remembered that this was the reason now why she was in so much trouble with Dr Crowler – because she somewhat allowed herself to indulge slightly in Atticus' attention – and now her annoyance swiftly returned for her to turn and face Atticus with a face of thunder "_You've been distracting me all week! It's been thoroughly irritating and it's got me into heaps of trouble – what the hell is the matter with you?_ "

Atticus tried to look mildly surprised, but failed miserably. He gave Abigail a rather shy smile and replied quietly, "_Because I like you…_" Now usually Atticus' got an overjoyed response…but not from Abigail – oh no!

Slowly, Abigail did a perfect imitation of what Dr Crowler did to her – and before she could help herself, she roared: "YOU'VE BEEN DISTRACTING ME FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT – AND GOT ME INTO TROUBLE – JUST BECAUSE YOU _**LIKE**_ ME?"

Immediately, everything and everyone had stopped to see the commotion. Atticus looked quite alarmed – no way had he meant to upset! Sure, he wasn't sorry that he'd been trying to get a female's attention – but this wasn't how he'd expected things to happen…

"MISS BAKER! What is the meaning of this? Calm down this instance!" Dr Crowler stood up immediately, now looking like he was going in for the kill. But for once Abigail ignored him – she was too angry to even notice that she had probably overstepped the mark.

"I'm sorry?" Atticus said timidly, now sliding down his seat to avoid Abigail's fiery gaze. He did mean it – but his sincerity at the moment wasn't coming across very well. He only seemed to inflame the situation even further.

"SORRY? IT'S A BIT BLOODY LATE FOR THAT! YOU GOD DAMN -"

"ENOUGH! THAT'S IT! Atticus Rhodes and Abigail Baker: after school detention today with me!" Dr Crowler stepped in, his face paled with fury. The pair's mouths dropped open, and they both stared at Dr Crowler in disbelief.

"He's been distracting me -"

"She keeps yelling at me -"

"I SAID ENOUGH! And if you two don't stop this ridiculous nonsense, that'll be a week's afterschool detention for the both of you!" Dr Crowler snapped back, giving the final ultimatum before the two finally managed to shut up. As they both sat down properly, they could tell this day was far from over.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Atticus and Abigail had nearly finished their detention. Abigail was sat very grumpily in her seat, doing her work quietly for once in peace without Atticus bothering her every 5 seconds.<p>

Mr Rhodes on the other hand was sat gazing at Abigail. Her temper today had been spectacular, and it only made him strangely admire her even more – that she cared about her work. That she cared about what she did and said to people. Now it was just a case of winning her back – but for once, he had no idea what to do.

"Right. Mr Rhodes; Miss Baker – you may leave. However, I absolutely do not want a repeat of what happened – that display was inexcusable and I never wish to see it again. Do I make myself clear?" Dr Crowler announced, looking at the two of them as they watched him. Abigail gave a stiff nod, collected her things and haughtily marched out the door.

Atticus quickly snapped out of his daze and went after her, catching up with her in no time. "Look Abi – I'm really, really sorry, ok? When I said I wanted your attention because I liked you: I meant it! Please give me another chance!" Atticus pleaded with his almost garbled expression as her nearly stumbled over himself before the cool blond.

Abigail blinked a couple of times as she registered what he said…then she started chuckling. Atticus' face became one of stunned belief as he watched Abigail's eyes dance with amusement, shaking her head as a bright smile came upon her face.

"Honestly – don't worry about it…I was annoyed, but flattered by your attention actually! And for once, it was good to have a bit of a mess around – so I guess I have to thank you." Abigail gave a rare beam at Atticus, who gave her huge grin back – looking rather encouraged.

"So you'll go out with me?" Atticus said hopefully, taking a step towards her – he did genuinely like her. And he really wanted to get to know her: but given if she let him do so. But being the confident Atticus everyone knows – he was sure that she couldn't possibly resist.

Abigail looked at him a moment, then thought about it…should she…? But as she made her decision, and a now cheeky sparkle glittering in her eye, Atticus knew she was now up to something. Then came the nonchalant shrug, and the tiniest of smirks.

"I'll think about it." Abigail replied airily with a wave of her hand, and then started to walk off, smiling secretly. Knowing that she now had this handsome man on the run.

Atticus was left shocked – stunned – _did she just say that? WTH?_ "Aw c'mon! Quit playing with my head!" He cried, pouting cutely as he watched Abigail walk away with a slight spring and a skip in her step down the path out of the campus.

She turned to look at him – and winked. Then smartly turned on her heel. She didn't mind being good for most of the time: but now it was time to have some fun! And now she was going to start with the guy who started it all… _Time to play!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piscesgirl09: <em>**_Hey everyone! My second Yu-Gi-Oh! GX oneshot - hopefully that has made satifactory reading! I'm sorry for not updating everything as often as I'd like; currently I have exams going - so I need to get those finished first. Once those are over, you should expect to see more from me! Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
